Rainstorm
by egret
Summary: This is a Janeway/Torres PWP shore leave before/after/outside of Torres's relationship with Paris. It's a pretty old story, so it's not necessarily up-to-date, and it is f/f slash.


  
Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to use these characters or anything associated with them,   
nor am I making any money to do so. They are Paramount's.   
  
  
  
  
Crash! Szzzle! The sharp pink twists of lightning twisted through the darkening sky,   
causing B'elanna Torres to look up in alarm from the pond of strangely colored and   
shaped fish she'd been examining.   
  
"Hey, Katie-girl, we'd better get back to the hotel soon. Or somewhere, soon,   
anyway," she said, reaching to touch her companion's bare shoulder.   
  
"Just a second. I'm sure we have a little time, and I want to get a look at that   
crustacean the guide was talking about." Kathryn Janeway smiled up sideways at her   
friend, enjoying for once the shore leave she'd forced herself to take as an example.   
This seaside resort town was marvelously different than Voyager, with beautiful and   
exotic animals, architecture, and people. Best of all, it had perfectly modern   
facilities of every type, and excellent food with no Neelixian or replicator tang to it.   
She knelt down closer to examine the tidal pool again, trying to spot the little green   
creature, considered to be a proto-sentient. She'd always enjoyed the life sciences,   
wherever her true calling lay.   
  
Ten minutes later, the two women were walking back towards their hotel, cutting through   
a small permanent market square. Just as B'elanna'd been grimly predicting it would in her   
mind, the skies opened up with a roar when they were less than halfway there. The loud noise   
and hard pounding cold of the rain were a shock, easily as strong as any waterfall - Niagara,   
at least, thought B'elanna. She shuddered as they ran sliding through the water, pausing   
when Kathryn grabbed her arm and shouted something.  
  
"What? Can't hear you!" she bellowed. Kathryn pulled her into the shelter of a vacant   
wooden stall, ducking them under the battered red tarp covering it. She glimpsed other   
shapes moving under other stalls as they did so, the locals apparently as caught out   
as they had been.  
  
"I said, let's wait it out! Or at least until it lets up some. This area's subject   
to these sudden storms - they're tropical types, don't last long. And that's really cold!"   
Kathryn shouted, finally able to make herself heard.   
  
"You're the Captain!" replied B'elanna, shivering as she moved away from the pounding water.   
Now she knew why those tarps were so damn battered.  
  
"Hey, c'mere. You're shaking." Kathryn grabbed onto B'elanna and pulled her close,   
pushing herself up onto the stall's table and wrapping her arms and legs around B'elanna.   
She cuddled her lover closer, feeling guilty for not leaving sooner. She still hadn't   
seen that bloody crustacean.  
  
"Klingon blood, of course. Can't take cold. Mmm, you feel nice." B'elanna snuggled back,   
enjoying the soft warmth of Kathryn's breasts against her neck. The arms around her began   
to stroke her belly and arms lightly.  
  
"Can't have that. I'll have to try to warm you up." Kathryn smiled into her lover's wet hair,   
closing her eyes slightly as she stroked gently but thoroughly over her arms and sides, holding   
the shivering woman tighter with her legs.   
  
After a few minutes, B'elanna said "I think that I'm still too cold. See?" She moved one of   
Kathryn's roving hands to the soft weight of her breast, letting her feel the taut bump of   
her nipple. She felt Kathryn swallow, and then close her hand over her breast. B'elanna   
smiled, losing her urge to talk, feeling the tight clutch in her belly, the heat all over her   
back and belly and breasts and below. Kathryn's hands were bolder now, roving over her breasts,   
now firmly, now so delicately she almost couldn't feel it. Suddenly, one of them slipped down  
and up, under her damp shirt, now steaming with heat. All of her muscles clutched convulsively,  
liquid heat trailing almost painfully where Kathryn barely brushed her bare skin. She gasped,   
sagging slightly back against her partner's reassuring warmth; Kathryn's hands were now firmly   
and insistently kneading her breasts, tugging the nipples, flicking them, now circling but not  
quite touching.  
  
"Katie... Kathryn..." B'elanna closed her mouth and swallowed with difficulty, wildly aroused   
but feeling oddly weak, cold everywhere but where her lover's heat touched.  
  
"Do you want me to stop? We are in a public place, after all... Anybody could come in...   
There could be three dozen fat old merchants right next door... But it is raining, sweet.   
We might be safe" never stopping her movements, continuing to touch her helpless lover   
everywhere, not letting her turn around or do anything but clutch at her thighs.  
  
"Don't.. Oh.. Stop..." B'elanna managed, as one of those burningly gentle hands began to   
slide down, leaving her breasts to share one. The slow glide against her belly made her   
moan again, sagging back as the soft hand brushed the sensitive fuzz between her legs and   
moved up and around again. Kathryn wasn't going to give her satisfaction that quickly, however,  
returning to squeeze and stroke her breasts and sides, especially that very sensitive spot just  
below her rib cage, then down again and up her belly and soft pressure again and again and   
again... Finally B'elanna whimpering and trying to push her hand down, pressing up against her,  
Kathryn's hand sliding between her legs and suddenly into the sleek wet heat of her, stroking   
along and in and up and around again, clit twitching in almost-pain at the sheer pleasure of it,   
Oh, God, the rain was stopping, what if someone heard, have to be quiet, oh, please... Kathryn   
turned her head and kissed her hard and consumingly, for the first time, catching B'elanna's   
struggling cry as she came hard against the hands that held her prisoner, held her safe, tight   
ridged wet heat clutching long fingers hard, not wanting to let go.   
  
B'elanna just stood, trembling but safe in her lover's strong embrace, eyes closed, feeling   
the last of it as those same hands gently resettled and buttoned her clothing. She opened her   
eyes and turned as Kathryn bumped into her, sliding off the table to hold her tighter. She   
clung to the other woman, burying her face in her neck, beginning to chuckle silently as Kathryn   
stroked her back reassuringly.   
  
"What?" Kathryn's warm whisper of a question raised all of the hairs on her neck, sending heat  
back down to her clit, clutch in her belly again.   
  
"I'm not cold anymore... My.., Kathryn, do you realize what we just did?" She smirked,   
nuzzling her red hair, reaching up to stroke some of it back, realizing as she did that   
the other woman was damp with sweat, not just rain, her heartbeat elevated, breathing   
lightly rough. 'Have to do something about that...' she thought, her smirk turning into a   
real smile.  
  
"Should hope not, after that. And, yes, I do know what we did. I saved you from hypothermia.  
I should think I'd get an award after that. I did rescue the maiden fair from deadly peril..."  
Kathryn smiled at her as she pulled back to speak, blue eyes dark, iris barely visible behind   
pupil.   
  
"Hey, you know damn well I'm no maiden. But we'll see about a reward, my knight in shining   
armor - or at least see through armor. White shirt in a tropical climate? Tsk, tsk."   
  
"Ehh! Well, then I guess you'll have to get me back as soon as possible to save my honor, hmm?"  
  
"Let's go. There's a great big whirlpool bath with our names on it." B'elanna smiled, her   
heart rate settling back towards normal, though somehow it still seemed up too high in her   
chest. She tucked her hand firmly into her beautiful lover's and ducked them both out from   
under the tarp into the now shining square.   
  
  
Note: Okay, so this is pretty cheesy, and I wrote it before the whole Paris/Torres and   
Janeway/Sullivan debacles, but here it is anyway. Just pretend that stuff never happened.  



End file.
